Who Will Fight Who: Junior Version
by Marorin5
Summary: A/U: Prequel to "Who Will Fight Who?". We already saw the adults fight. But, we can't forget what happened before that, now can we? Follow the Z-Fighters as they arrive to the Tournament, pass the Preliminaries and most importantly, follow Goten and Trunks as they struggle, or better yet, not struggle at all to be this year's Junior Division's champion!


**Hello people! I'm Marorin5 and I'm back with what I promised, remember? Who Will Fight Who?'s prequel: Who Will Fight Who: Junior Version! Not the most creative title ever, but it's something! **

**Hope you enjoy it. I just wrote it today. I'm kinda tired now, but I wanted to publish this as soon as possible. I hope you'll enjoy it.**

**Disclaimer: …Nope. I've never, and I will never—sadly—own Dragon Ball or Dragon Ball Z. I don't really care about GT, 'cause I consider it non-canon—but I sure wouldn't mind owning Super Saiyan 4! (*.*)**

**"Talking"**

**_Thinking_**

**I hope you enjoy the first chapter! ;D**

* * *

_**Who Will Fight Who: Junior Version**_

_By Marorin5_

* * *

_May 7th, Age 774. _

Today was a special day. Why, you might wonder. Why is this day so important? Why today, May 7th of Age 774, many people were either heading to a certain island in general or getting prepared at home to watch TV. Why, you wonder. Well, there is only _one_ reason for all this!

Today the World Martial Arts Tournament was going to be held!

Yes, that is right! Probably, you readers already read what happened in the Tournament. Probably you all read 13 chapters of another tale telling the story of the 25th World Martial Arts Tournament: the Tournament's finalist, the winner, everything. But, of course, said tale did not narrate something essential that maybe, just maybe, many—or a few, or nobody at all—want to read. It will be explained, you readers see, ever since the 24th World Martial Arts Tournament held in May 7th of Age 767—7 years ago of this special day—there has been a little something called the 'Junior Division'.

In this division, dear readers, kids under the fifteen years compete. It is like a World Martial Arts Tournament, but instead of adults, kids. The Tournament's staff thought it was the best thing to do because there were many kids who wanted to compete. The announcer knew there where kids who could enter the adult division with no problems, just like Son Goku and his best friend Krillin did all those years ago. Besides, it is not like the preliminaries were fighting random competitors in order to make it to the finals but punching that ridiculous punching machine. But then again, kids now at days are not trained by a legendary—and dirty—old man who created a _legendary_ move—that now almost _everyone_ knew, even the bad guys…so much for legendary—called the Kamehameha Wave. So, he accepted and lived with it.

While all the audience liked the idea and thought it was 'fun', the poor announcer was bored beyond belief with those kids at the 24th Tournament's Junior Division. They did nothing, _nothing_! Even he himself could give a better show! He wanted to return to those times where kids kicked ass and defeated almost all of the adults competitors, if not all of them. And to think he had to survive that…that…torture! Damn it! The announcer could only pray Goku and his friends would be miraculously free from their 'Save the world, no, the entire universe, and every single living being living there that does nothing but wait 'til someone get the evil guy killed for them' job and come to the Tournament to give up a good show.

Luckily, the announcer's prayers were answered.

.o0O0o.

"Mom!" a child's voice called from one of the airship's backseats. "How long will it take?"

"Not too long, Trunks," a woman with a short turquoise hair and blue eyes who was driving the ship answered. "Be patient!"

Trunks huffed and crossed his arms over his chest, an attitude he had gotten from his father.

Seriously, if you haven't guessed who are the ones in that airship I'm going to give you an imaginary kick. But, to be fair, I'll give you more details of the ship. It was yellow and big, so it could carry about 20 people or maybe even more. It had a big red 'Z' by the sides. Alright, now if you don't know whom are in this ship I am going to kick you imaginarily hard.

Just kidding!

"No, I'm with Trunks," Vegeta stated, sitting in the co-pilot's seat. "I've seen slugs faster than this vehicle!"

"Oh, hush!" Bulma said. "So, what do y'all expect of this Tournament, you guys?"

"I'll bet it'll be loads o' fun," Goku answered laying back with his hands behind his head.

"Yeah! It's actually a miracle we don't hafta fight for our lives, it's just for fun!" Krillin exclaimed.

"Yeah, it's gonna be awesome!" Gohan grinned.

"But, remember we also hafta do _'that'_," Goku said.

"True, but you guys have all the time of the world," Good Launch said smiling sweetly.

"Haha, this brings back memories!" Yamcha grinned.

"It sure does," Tien said smiling. Chiaotzu nodded in agreement.

Master Roshi merrily laughed, "I can't wait fo' th' Tournament t' start! It'll be really nostalgic an' 'sides, I can get view o' som' really pretty gals!" the dirty old man said grinning.

"Master!" Turtle exclaimed ashamed.

"What?" Roshi asked back.

Ox-King laughed, "Master, ya never change!"

"Gohan, why didn't Videl come with us?" Goten asked curiously.

"She'll go with her Dad, Goten," Gohan answered. "But she said she'd meet us there."

"Oh, ho, ho, Gohan! _Videl_!" Krillin teased putting emphasis on Videl's name.

"Krillin! Stop botherin' me! It's not like that!" Gohan defended himself blushing.

"Yeah, righ'," Krillin laughed. Everyone laughed also.

"Ha, ha," Gohan laughed sarcastically. "By the way, Dad, Vegeta, Goten and Trunks. Listen, I really think that we should not transform into a Super Saiyan on the Tournament. An' I'm talkin' about all the levels: 1, 2 and 3."

Vegeta looked at Gohan in a questioning manner, "What for?"

"Hey, that's a pretty good idea!" Bulma exclaimed. "If you guys transform people may recognize you from the Cell Games, then journalist will get all your names from the Tournament, and then…oh!" she exclaimed after realizing what that meant. "Then they'll be all over our precious home! You know what that means? No privacy! No privacy at all!"

"I don't see what the problem is," Vegeta shrugged. "When they'll come I'll just send 'em back where they belong and they won't come back for answers anyomore."

"Vegeta, we don't wanna kill anybody," Bulma pointed out.

"Who said anything about killing? Just sending them to their place!" Vegeta argued.

"Hush, Vegeta, we won't do that," Bulma stated.

"Hmph," the Prince of all Saiyans crossed his arms and stayed quiet.

"Thanks you guys!" Gohan smiled.

Yamcha and Krillin started to laugh. "Well, that's good news for us, maybe we stand a chance now!" Yamcha laughed. "Yeah!" Krillin agreed.

"You wish, insolent human!" Vegeta replied rudely, but everyone knew he was actually only joking.

"Look guys! Papaya Island is on the view!" Bulma exclaimed smiling.

"Yeah, game time's now!" Krillin laughed cracking his knuckles.

"Yeah, I can't wait!" Goku grinned. "We should meet with Piccolo, Kibito Kai and Videl there."

The Z-Fighters landed their ship on the island. The Saiyans didn't come to the Tournament, though they loved fighting, going there was a waste of time, because of course not all of them could participate. Besides, all the places in the Tournament were definitely taken by their Prince, Kakarot and their friends. Bulma capsulated it and they started walking. As they walked, they saw many people and also many sellers around.

"Woah, more than a World Martial Arts Tournament this looks like a World Fair," Krillin commented.

"Yeah, an' you all know I can't stand being around crowds," Bulma replied.

"Kinda sarcastic, y'know? You're the President o' Capsule Corp," #17 pointed out.

"Yeah, but still," Bulma said.

Suddenly there where many cheers. All the Z-Fighters turned to see what was happening. Everyone started running up to them saying they wanted an autograph.

Krillin snorted and laughed, "Oh, guy, look who it is! The man who defeated both: Cell and Majin Buu 'cause we were too weak, remember?" he shook his head. "To think he never died because of us…"

"Do they really believe that? Gosh…" Bulma said. "How can they be so…so stupid?"

"Well, that's because most humans are stupid and weak in general," Vegeta pointed out.

"Hey!" all humans protested.

"…'Most'," Vegeta replied. "I'm not talking about you all, I'm talking about your race in general. I'm excluding you from being stupid. You just said it, they're stupid. I'm not counting you on that fact."

The humans smiled, the fact the Saiyan Prince didn't think they were 'stupid' or 'weak' as the rest of their race was something to be happy of.

.o0O0o.

Mr. Satan's guard tried to prevent any people bar the reporters to pass. If they let them they would all launch themselves on poor Hercule and the man would be practically crushed.

The plane's door opened and out came Mr. Satan. He punched the air above him with his fist as he shouted "YEAH!" making the crowd cheer even more. "LOYAL FANS FROM ALL OVER THE WORLD Y'ALL HAFTA WAIT NO MORE, 'CAUSE YOUR HERO HAS ARRIVED!" he yelled. From behind the shouting man came a very embarrassed Videl.

"Mr. Satan!" a female reporter said. "Do you think you'll have any competition in this Tournament?"

"HA!" Hercule laughed. "I'll say, my chances of winning are 120%!" he exclaimed and laughed even more.

"I've heard your daughter is going to participate too," a male reported pointed out. "Videl, what would you do if you have to fight your Dad?"

"Oh, I don't know. Guess I'll punch," she replied sarcastically.

Hercule roared with laughter, "Don't be silly Videl!" he exclaimed and continued to laugh.

.o0O0o.

Yamcha laughed, "Oh poor Videl. Her old man hasn't changed a bit!"

"I don't understand how she manages to live with that fool," #18 said.

"Oh, I don't know," Chi-Chi replied. "Though for these last few weeks she'd been coming to our house pretty often."

"Well, yeah. I was teachin' her how to fly and trainin' her a bit," Gohan said.

"Jus' teachin' and trainin'? Ya sure bro?" Krillin butted in.

"Krillin!" Gohan snapped. The ex-monk just laughed.

"Hey, you guys! Over here!" a voice called. Everyone turned and smiled. It was Kibito Kai who was with Piccolo—said one was leaning on a tree under its shade with his arms crossed.

"Hey, look who it is!" Goku grinned.

"Piccolo!" Gohan exclaimed and walked towards the man who along his father thought him martial arts. "So you've made it!"

Piccolo opened his eyes, "Yes. Kibito Kai and I came together."

"So you decided to come, Kibito Kai?" Goku asked.

"Well, yeah. Thought that coming here would be fun," he replied.

"I'm glad you could come," Launch said smiling. Suddenly a feather came across her nose and she sneezed, her blonde, violent-self appearing. Launch looked around and smirked at her friends.

"There goes the peace," Bulma joked.

"Aw, shut up, B!" Launch replied jokingly.

"Where's Videl?" Kibito Kai asked when he did not see the human teenager.

"She's with her father, bein' embarrassed, but she'll join us soon," Yamcha explained.

"Oh, well that explains it!" Kibito Kai grinned.

"Hey, I think we should move on to the registration desk before it closes," Piccolo said.

The Z-Fighters all walked into the registration desk. One by one they started to sign themselves up. The monks were kind of surprised that ex-Tournament finalists including two Champions were going to participate, but they happily signed them up.

"Your name?" the monk asked Gohan, who was next.

"Gohan, Son Gohan," Gohan replied proudly.

"Son Gohan? I've heard that name before…" a monk said frowning but then remembered. "Oh now I remember! There was this famous Martial Artist also called Son Gohan," he eyed the teen half-breed. "Are you related to him?"

Gohan smiled at his father, who smiled back, "Somewhat."

The monk laughed, "Well, that explains it. Next, please!"

Trunks took a step closer.

"Ah, yes, another contestant for the Junior Division," he said.

"Huh?!" Trunks asked. "What is that supposed to mean?!"

"Is for everyone under 15 years," the other monk explained.

"Aw, that's just great," Trunks mumbled. He turned to his best friend, "They're stickin' us with all them little kids, Goten!"

"Huh?!"

"They changed it from the old Tournaments… Junior Division, huh? That's stupid!" Bulma said. "Well, for normal kids it is a good thing, but Goten and Trunks are more than capable of fightin' with adults. Goku and Krillin did when they were kids."

"Thanks for the offer, man, but we'll take the adult section," Trunks declared.

The monk shook his head, "I'm sorry but I can't do that, that's against the rules."

"But that's boring!" Trunks mumbled.

Krillin couldn't help but laugh. _Poor kid…_

.o0O0o.

"ALL COMPETITORS COME TO THE WAITING AREA! THIS IS YOUR LAST CALL!" a man called.

While he did the Z-Fighters were giving each other luck.

"Now, good luck Goku, and Gohan, and Goten. I want you boys to do the best than you can!" Chi-Chi said.

"Yeah. No worries, Chi, I'm pretty sure one of us three is gonna get to the finals," Goku said confidently.

"That's right, Mom!" Gohan agreed, the teenager had his hands in his little brother's shoulder for reassurance. "We're goin' to show 'em we do deserve havin' the family name 'Son', ain't that right, Goten?"

"Yeah!" Goten grinned. Goku watched both of his sons from the corner of his eyes with a proud smile.

"See ya in the finals!" Trunks said to Goten.

"I'll be there!" Goten replied.

"Marron, don't forget to cheer for Mommy, Daddy, an' Uncle 17 too. An' remember to do ev'rythin' Aunt Chi-Chi, Aunt Bulma an' Aunt Launch tell you to do," Krillin told his daughter.

"Okay!" Marron replied happily. #18 watched the scene smiling between her husband and her daughter smiling.

"Ya two better do your bests, I'm sure you'll be able to show 'em wanna-be fighters who're th' masta's!" Launch said to Tien and Chiaotzu.

"We'll try, right Chiaotzu?" Tien smiled.

"Right!" Chiaotzu agreed.

Now that everyone has said bye, it was time for our fighters to go to the Preliminaries halls.

"Bye-Bye, Mom!" Goten called waving.

"Bye!" Chi-Chi called.

"Be careful out there!" Bulma smiled, though she knew there was hardly anything that could hurt her friends and family.

"Break a leg!" Oolong called.

"Show 'em all who're bosses!" Launch said.

"Will do!" Goku replied when turning to the other fighters. "Let's go."

Everyone nodded. "Lead the way, Kakarot," Vegeta said, and they all started walking in direction to the preliminaries hall.

* * *

**Theeeeereeeee it is! Hope you enjoy it! I took some phrases from Dragon Ball Z's episode 208: "Gather For The Tournament". **

**I really hope you enjoyed this. Please leave a review and tell me what you think. I hope you all had fun reading this. And I also hope I'll write and publish the second chapter soon. If you want a hint of what'll happen, I'll tell you this: Erasa and Sharpner will appear. Heh heh heh! **

**'Til my next—and hopefully soon—update. SEE YA! :D**


End file.
